Rosaline Pyra
/ types|Also known as = Fire to Ice (FS) Fiery Phoenix (AV)|Winner of = 30th Trainer's Tournament (FS) 55th Trainer's Tournament (AV) 53rd Trainer's Tournament (Heartsong Symphony)|second = 21 (FS) 22 (AV)|First Appearance = Pokémon: The PAL Chronicles, Chapter 1 PAL: The Dark Chronicles, Chapter 1 Pokémon: Heartsong Symphony, Chapter 1|Height = 176cm|Weight = 60.2kg|Status = Deceased}} Late at night, the lights in the study room of the Elite mansion remain turned on, emitting a warm glow. The girl was inside, carefully sketching a scene for her latest manga. She slowly brought the story to life, one panel by one panel. While she seemed to be concentrating on the storyline, her mind was far from it. All night long, the questions from her latest case was bugging her non-stop: How did the killer escape and how did he frame that other person? How did he get past the security without being seen? Whatever the killer did, it was up to her to find him and bring him to justice. But only in the morning. Brief Description Rosaline (real name Connie) was the de facto second member that challengers face. She was a Fire/Psychic Specialist. She had wanted the final spot so badly, that she begged the other three members for another chance fervently after she lost to Jude and Amethyst. When it was revealed that she needed to be a Hunter to even apply for the spot, she still did not give up asking for a chance, believing she was the best person to take up the remaining spot. Eventually, the three of them reluctantly agreed, in the condition that in within three weeks, she must pass the Hunter Exam, the Exam needed to get in the Hunters Association, and the Exam needed to get in a specific department in the Hunters Association. Despite the seemingly overwhelming odds, she somehow made it, allowing her to take up the last spot. Physical Appearance Rosaline was considered to be a "cute-looking" girl and Jude had stated that she could pass off for a 16-year-old. She was 176cm tall and has waist-long black hair with hot pink highlights (which was actually dyed). She had black eyes and has a delicate figure and wore her Key Stone in the form of a ring that she wears on her left index finger. However, her Key Stone had been taken by Akeno after losing her position Her outfit usually consisted of a white skirt and a hot pink jacket along with knee-length boots. She also wore red nail polish, which is quite a contrast to her cute image, suggesting she is not who she is making herself out to be. Her left eye occasionally glowed brighter as evidence of the Phoenix powers, since Flamma's eyes did the same. Due to her appearance, it was speculated she was of Asian descent. Personality When Rosaline was first introduced, she was shown to be one of the friendlier Elites alongside Jude, but is not as social as him. She smiled most of the time, except for when she was on her Hunter missions (or in general when she is being serious) or if someone crossed the line. She was also generally amiable with most acquaintances and would happily chat with them if they wish to hold a conversation with her. Unfortunately, she sometimes can get too friendly or carried away and once she nearly revealed some secrets of PAL, much to Amethyst's chagrin. Rosaline seemd to have exceptional kindness towards people and was extremely gentle towards her acquaintances, which meant she could not bear seeing someone emotionally hurt. This led to her accepting Grimsley as her date as he “looked like a kicked Growlithe” when he was asking her out on a date. Amethyst had once berated her for being too soft as part of their group. She sometimes headed into her own little world, which helps when she is writing a book or painting a scenery, however, she had the tendency to mix up fantasy with reality. Rosaline was a cheerful individual with a fondness for anime and likes to collect anime stuff and Jude once described her as someone who moved to her own rhythm. She loved to look on the bright side of things and valued happiness to the point where she did not want any of the other Elite members to express negative emotions in front of her, even when they need to do so. Because of this, Rosaline could be considered the least flexible and most controlling of the five members. Furthermore, Rosaline was extremely fixed on things she wants, and tended to impose her preferences upon others, while doggedly refusing to take no for an answer. When disagreed with or not getting her way, Rosaline was prone to temper tantrums and bouts of self-centeredness. Rosaline believed that she was somewhat infallible due to the fact that she managed what most others could not- become an Elite member. This had given her an overinflated view of herself and an arrogant disposition as proved when she claimed that she had potential, just that she had not reached her peak and also believing that her status as Elite made her superior to others. She was proud of her Elite status, looking down upon her childhood bullies as she felt she had achieved way more than them, expressing disdain for them. In her view, being a PAL Elite member automatically made her the very best, and thus flaunted her position as one of the PAL Elite member to her past bullies and would ask what have they achieved as revenge and was delighted when they stayed silent, indicating she had no idea of what being an Elite in the PAL Region truly means. She had a desire for power and dominance, as she stated that she wanted to be feared. It is unknown whether she knew that a normal person would be unable to fight back against her influence as an Elite member, though from the fact that she enjoyed showing off the superiority her power gives her, like when she mocked her bullies in the papers, it is quite likely she has some knowledge on it. Rosaline also believed as she was born with psychic powers, she was the best person to specialize in Psychic types and could be overconfident of her abilities as displayed when she proclaims that she "will beat the Dragon Duo's legacy to the ground and show the others she deserve to be the Psychic Specialist" and even declaring that she could just use a gentle flame to melt the Dragon Princess' ice powers when the Dragon Princess attacked her, which was later proved wrong when the Dragon Princess simply froze her flames and viciously smashed it into pieces in the FS. She believed her predictions exist to help living beings achieve happiness, and strive to make use of her fortune ability to prove she deserved the spot in the AV. While her position was powerful, she was not satisfied with it as she was of the lowest rank and that it was given to her reluctantly, and at one point had planned to get the Princess Orb which would enhance the psychic power she had, making her a much better Psychic specialist and usurping the Dragon Duo of their title as the strongest Psychics and therefore forcing Amethyst to acknowledge her to be qualified for the position. She apparently cared little for the region and also thought she would make a better Princess than Amethyst because she at least do not push other people out of her life as evidenced by their fight in the AV. Notably, Rosaline scowled in anger as she ridiculed Amethyst for her lack of compassion towards others (though it could be because she used Scarlet Anger on her to amplify negative emotions to control her), and also has quite an impulsive nature. She had no sense of subtlety when shoring up her political influence, when she made use of her Elite status to let her childhood friend as manager (though the others agreed she was a good manager) or helping to boost her fame from her other occupations when her best friend expressed care and compassion to the Elites and understood their needs and wants. She could be quite naive, as she underestimated the requirements to become a member of the PAL Elite, thinking they were just like other ordinary Elites which meant she thought all she needed was to win the Trainer's Tournament, overlooking the fact that the Elite members were experienced killers and the need of the applicant to be a Hunter before applying, until it was revealed by the current members. This insulted the other three members, especially the Leader. She was also rather simple-minded, thinking the type advantage was the only reason Jude won, and that reason got her to demand for another chance to prove herself. As shown by Rosaline's reaction when she had failed two tests, thus proving her incompetence, she was not used to being proven wrong, and when upset could become extremely petty and immature. Rosaline hated being told off for her immaturity, as shown when she vehemently protested that she was not a child when Amethyst called her one during her application for being an Elite member and again when Ash told her she was, which led her to attack him. Despite her continuous descent into megalomania and the lengths that she was willing to go to in order to obtain power, she apparently detested being called out on it. Such an instance was when Rosaline shouted how Amethyst was not good enough to judge her based on her actions, showing that she saw herself as being beyond judgment or the moral codes of others. Rosaline, who never experienced a loss herself, also did not understand that cheerfulness and positivism are not always what a person who has experienced negative events needs, which meant that her cheerfulness can be more irritating than comforting. She was also one that wears her heart on her sleeve, which irks the other members, as this lead Rosaline to think that she is a sincere person, which Amethyst retorted that true psychics do not show their real feelings for others to exploit. She was shown to be childlike in the way she lacks empathy for others. She was also extremely short-tempered, to the point where she is incapable of thinking straight when frustrated and hence fails to think things through and such actions lead to her suffering. Rosaline had the tendency to take what she had for granted, as when she confronted her as the Dragon Princess, she tried to convince herself she deserved the Elite spot as Amethyst had let her in, not knowing Amethyst did it unwillingly. Amethyst later stated that this was one of the reasons why she hated her the most out of the four members, and all these culminated into Amethyst to call and treat her like a child. Subsequently, she began to dislike Amethyst in return because of the obstacle she presented between her and her ability to rise in ranking among the Elite, though she hid it rather well. She was extremely selfish and values her life over the lives of others, as she has no problem sacrificing others in order to save herself during a mission. This led Amethyst to request that Rosaline did not lead any more missions, but Rosaline would then disregard her mission leader's orders, thinking she knew better. Additionally, her inquisitive nature sometimes led her into trouble, as evidenced when she entered Amethyst's room to get her ring back, instead of leaving immediately, she went on to explore Amethyst's room, which lead her to be pushed to the brink of death during their fight, as the three of them were unable to take Amethyst down even with their combined powers. Amethyst also specifically targeted her first, and gave her the most injuries since she was the one that broke the rule she had given. This is another reason why Amethyst hated her, and is also the reason why Amethyst refused to reconcile with her, and was only civil to her when it comes conversing about Elite and Hunter business. Rosaline could be stubborn as well, as she kept begging for a chance to try for the last spot in the Elite despite knowing it was actually beyond her capabilities. It was revealed she wanted the position because she wished to prove herself better than her childhood bullies, which made everyone think of her as someone who is just after the prestige, and is useless in protecting the region, which was what the Elite Four was supposed to do. Amethyst stated that during her time as an Elite member, she developed a superiority complex and felt that the others were an obstacle between her and greater power that would allow her to show off as to get back to her childhood bullies, although she claimed to have embraced her past. She disliked ordinary and common things and considers her childhood life and name to be one of "a loser", even changing her name to represent sophistication. Despite being perceived as pampered, apathetic and even power hungry, her traits are actually a product of childlike innocence-and an inability to comprehend emotions beyond what a normal teenager could understand despite being a legal adult. Rosaline disliked violence and killing, which is ironic considering that she is a Hunter which resulted in several of her targets almost escaping and almost costing her many missions. Her fiery temper when it came to that is to the point that she is willing to engage in battle even though she may lose against her opponent. Unfortunately, this trait also had the potential to harm her the most, as seen with her state after her off-screen battle with Amethyst in the AV. The explosive response to even the slightest attack upon herself shows Rosaline's utter disdain to her own fallibility and weaknesses, especially in response to having them pointed out by a perceived inferior foe. The stress of being a PAL Elite and her lack of skills and willpower needed to cope with the said life adding with the fact that she was unable to use her powers once it was stolen as one ultimately pushed her over the edge in the AV, as she apparently began to believe she was the reincarnation of the Phoenix Princess, who also preferred using Fire/Psychic types. Pokémon Rosaline would use any of these six in official League Battles. It was unknown what happened to them following her death. In other stories In PAL Academy, Rosaline appears as a student of the school with the same name. Like Jude and Phillip, she is a Triple Star. She is the captain of the Fire Club, Psychic Club, Anime Club, Arts Appreciation, Aikido Club, Public Speaking Club, Marathon Club, Poetry Club, Astrology Club, Track and Field, Yoga Club, Mythology Club, and Library Club. Like the other four, she is a member of the Student Council, being the Secretary. She is mentioned to be a year older than Ash, ranking her in the middle in terms of age. However, as of Chapter 5, she was stated to be moving to England to a boarding school due to her parents' job requiring them to move. Rosaline is set to appear in the upcoming Heartsong Symphony as one of the Elite Four members of the region. It is currently unknown whether she would make an appearance in the Ashura Kurobane series or the Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom tournament fic. Category:PAL Elite Four Category:Trainer's Tournament Winner Category:Heartsong Symphony Characters Category:Deceased Characters